ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Birdpaw
Archive 1 Hey Bird, did I scare Falling into Darkness away? Or is he just too busy not interested? Bloody18 15:46, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay. Tell him I'm sorry if I seemed pushy x3 Also, I'm sure you've seen, but Duck is back. Bloody18 18:41, November 23, 2013 (UTC) AB I'm sorry Bird, but I'm just not going to be able to do it anymore. Feel free to start it with someone else (Duck seems interested) and you can do with it what you want, but I just can't do it anymore D: I'm sorry and I understand if you're mad. Bloody18 02:39, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Heh I saw your story and I noticed that you used a character name I was using in one of my storys (Lillian). Heh ^^ Cloud01:07 Sat Dec 7 Doesn't really matter, I won't use that name in my stories. I was just pointing it out. '''[[User:.Cloudwhisker|Cloud14:56 Sat Dec 7 http://impala-in-221b.tumblr.com/post/71337778215/aparacium-shadowstep-of-bast-bekahboo2391 oh look what I found [[User:Leopardclawxx|The Time of the [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'''Leo]] All I want for christmas... is Tom Hiddleston ehehehe 21:04, December 27, 2013 (UTC) I didn't put any templates on any of your stuff, talk page or otherwise o.o [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 00:56, December 31, 2013 (UTC) When we switched ovet to the mega template, I put it on the General templates page and we got rid of the other associated templates completely. But it shouldn't give you any problems, its just all of the old templates combined. However, you don't have to use it. Yhe only reason we have it is so it will automaticly add the proper categories to a page. As long as you do that, you should be fine. Sorry for the hassle x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 16:21, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm on x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 00:48, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Thats fine, I try not to talk about her at all. I'd just like to point out that Crys talked about her first. I promise I won't do it tho. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 21:06, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I understand, not everyone can be as catty as I am x3 Btw, did you ever talk to Tawny, or...? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 21:34, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Okie dokey, I was just wondering x3 [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 22:39, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Re Well, I'm glad she's feeling better. I changed her block so instead of three months it's two weeks, so including her time until today, she'll have been blocked for three weeks. If you want, cause she's still able to look on the wiki so she might see this on her own but anyway, you can tell her she's fine to come back if she wants then. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Money is the reason, We exist' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'God, you're so handsome']] 23:50, January 19, 2014 (UTC) hey ho chat's being a dickwaddle but I just really really felt the need to say that I met Alexander Vlahos omfg (Mordred but you knew that) omg he was so lovely it's not even funny plus he gives good hugs ahhhhhhh The Time of the [[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'Leo']] Never stop fighting. 18:22, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Heylo I just wanted to say hey x3 I haven't seen (you know, talked x3) to you in a while. Since Leo can't get on chat much anymore, hardly anyone does x3 So whats up? Bloody 15:01, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I understand. I've been trying to maintain interest in stories I've started x3 Do you have any exams coming up soon? It's about that time for me x3 If so, good luck! Also, I know, the wiki's been pretty in general x3 Bloody 18:55, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure, but like, if you mean on chat I can't tonight. It's my birthday tonight, so we're doing family stuff and I won't be on but for a few for minutres (I got on just to check). So if possible, just leave me a message on here. Or, if you can, tell it to Leo and she can Kik it to me :) If you do the message on here option, I'll try to check back on tonight to answer you. Bloody 20:54, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Um, I agree, and I will mention the Review page thing in my up coming wiki-wide message, but Leo and I have tried to get people to comment but as we cannot force them to do so (seeing as how we are physically near them). Does that make sense? But yeah, I would love if people commented more (I try but I barely have time to even edit Dx) Bloody 22:16, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure, but I couldn't be the head of it x3 Also, I think we should really redo a lot of the things in it, so x3 But yeah, if you want I'll write for it/help brainstorm for it :) Also, how often do you read a book? [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 19:33, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Ah, well, if you're ever in the mood to read, I'd suggest Ink by Amanda Sun (she's Canadain so B) ). I recently made a wiki for the series and it'd be cool if you read them and decided to join the wiki :) Anyway, do you want to brainstrom for Alabaster Black? [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 20:11, July 17, 2014 (UTC) By brainstorming I meant like magical species and characters and stuff like that, not actual story points or anything x3 So what are your ideas? [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 17:31, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I well, instead of having five different kinds of supernaturals, I think we should only have three. Also, i think we should only have three books in the series. Does that sound good to you? [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 17:44, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Alright :) I was thinking Vampires and Werewolves could be two of them. What do you think the third one should be? It doesn't necessarily have to be one of the three we used before if you can think of a better/more cool supernatural creature. [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 17:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay! If you want to have a character for each race/species thing, then we're either going to have to have another person or one of us will have to have three characters. Which would you rather? (Of course, we could only have two characters or a mixed one, but x3) [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 18:22, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, do you have anyone in mind? My first go-to person is Leo, but she might not want to/have time so x3 [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 18:30, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, can you message them? I'm currently redo the categories on pages so x3 [[User:Bloody18|'You Said If You Could Have Your Way']][[User Talk:Bloody18| You'd Make A Night Time Of Today]] 18:36, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, Bird! (can I call you that c: ?) 23:13, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Diary - POV There is also a Second Person (you, yours, etc.) perspective :P. It's used very rarely (the most prominent one I can think of (as it is my favorite book of all time) is the Night Circus), but it does exist :P [[User:Bloody18|'"Let go your earthly tether. ']][[User Talk:Bloody18|'Enter the void. ']] 00:20, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Damnit, you fixed it before I sent the message xD Sorry for bothering you then x3 [[User:Bloody18|'"Let go your earthly tether. ']][[User Talk:Bloody18|'Enter the void. ']] 00:21, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay, great! :D I was only a bit late then xD I think it would be strange but fun to actually use it actually *plots heh* But anyway, instead of maybe having it on your diary, would you consider putting it on one of the help pages for writing we (the community) talked about a while ago? It would say that you wrote it (though the staff (yourself included obviously) may edit it some), so you don't have to worry about that. Regardless, I'll be checking in on it to see how your progressing! [[User:Bloody18|'"Let go your earthly tether. ']][[User Talk:Bloody18|'Enter the void. ']] 01:21, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Ah, well, um, there aren't any yet. We just talked about making some, and everybody said it was cool with them if we did it. So, whenever we eventually do them (maybe next monday/tuesday Leo, you, and I can get on chat? I have those days off, so any time is good for me. Also, I no longer have school on fridays, so really anytime from this friday to next tuesday is good for me), we can move them to the new page. Until then, I would just continue updating the diary page :) [[User:Bloody18|'"Let go your earthly tether. ']][[User Talk:Bloody18|'Enter the void. ']] 22:04, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! So what's up with you? [[User:Bloody18|'"Let go your earthly tether. ']][[User Talk:Bloody18|'Enter the void. ']] 22:26, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Heh, I'm always tired. What are you studying in college?[[User:Bloody18|'"Let go your earthly tether. ']][[User Talk:Bloody18|'Enter the void. ']] 22:29, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm afraid to say that means nothing to me lol [[User:Bloody18|'"Let go your earthly tether. ']][[User Talk:Bloody18|'Enter the void. ']] 23:31, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that! I checked both Central and Wikia's twitter, and nothing has been said about any known trouble. It could just be your computer/browser/WiFi. If you haven't reported it already, I would report these things to Wikia Staff. Other than that, I can't really help you know? I'll keep my eyes peeled for any reports of wide-spread trouble. Until Wikia Staff responds to your report (if you decide to send one/have sent one), I would clear my browser history, restart the computer, and may even restart your WiFi modem! Hope that helps, Bird :3 I Wish I Were Amanda Lepore ' 22:52, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Is wikia still buggy for you? If not, great! Would you be able to get on chat tomorrow so we can discuss some things? I'll message Leo later. If you have a kik, that would be even better (Leo and I kik eachother all the time lol) cause we could have a group chat on it and now have to worry about chat being glithcy. Anyway, hope the wiki is better for you! 'I Wish I Were Amanda Lepore ' 03:09, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay dokie! (I think you're on EST, so that's good x3). I'll tell Leo tomorrow, which now that I think about it, might not be great cause you both have school... we'll see I guess x3 'I Wish I Were Amanda Lepore ' 03:39, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, well perfect (I was going to draw out that r, but then I realised that would be stupid so x3). Alright then, see (er... talk to lol) you tomorrow! 'I Wish I Were Amanda Lepore ' 03:45, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Derp. If you're read for chat, I'm on. Leo should be on soon. 'I Wish I Were Amanda Lepore ' 16:27, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Ahem hum hem... may I direct your attention here? 'I Wish I Were Amanda Lepore ' 23:27, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, you can add whatever you like, story, series, or songfic, whatever you want that's allowed on the wiki :3 'I Wish I Were Amanda Lepore ' 01:22, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking of giving you and Leo your own colors, that way we would be equal. And since I have red, your would be green. x3 I'll change it now :3 'I Wish I Were Amanda Lepore ' 00:51, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh lol I didn't know if you were going to say anything, and I decided not to say anything so I left 0w0 ~Emerald Haha yeah its all good c: ~Emerald Happy Belated Halloween http://www.amusingtime.com/images/07/very-funny-halloween-image.jpg Sail Me Away Halarious Ocean (talk) 05:24, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Heh I have one thing to say to you: Prussia >:3 Bloody 18:31, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey I remember talking to Leo about it a while ago, and she said she was okay with it as is, so whenever you're ready, you can revise I Love Writing Wiki/Writing Help/Point of View! :) [[User:Bloody18|'Heaven wouldn't have me,]][[User Talk:Bloody18| cause I'm all about me.]] 19:04, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Since I've finished high school, I have more time to work on the series, so we should have it up and running soon! [[User:Bloody18|'Heaven wouldn't have me,']][[User Talk:Bloody18| cause I'm all about me.]] 19:09, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Dang that sucks! At least you go to college x3 (Do you go every day, or like, three/four times a week?) [[User:Bloody18|'Heaven wouldn't have me,']][[User Talk:Bloody18| cause I'm all about me.]] 19:21, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Huh. So it's more like what Leo would call college, that what I would call college? [[User:Bloody18|'Heaven wouldn't have me,']][[User Talk:Bloody18| cause I'm all about me.]] 22:40, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Question Hey! I just finished reading Bramblestar's Storm, and it really got me in the mood for writing fanfiction again! I asked Leo if she wanted to be in a collab with me, and she said yes. I was wondering if you'd join us? I know you've read Warriors (obviously lol), and you're a good writer, so I figured if Leo agreed that I'd ask you (if she hadn't agreed, I just wasn't going to do it heh). So if you're interested, just let me know and we can talk on chat about it! I've writing a google doc now for it, so whenever I'm done, I'll share it with you and Leo and we can chat on there about ideas and junk, and you and Leo can make your characters :) Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 19:57, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Okay, great! :D Do you wanna get on Wikia chat to talk about it? Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 20:06, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm back. I can't actually email you the Google Doc I have made because you can't edit it without having a google email account >.< So if you're able, I'm on chat and we can talk about it on there! Aside from plot details, I need you to make a character right now. I'd really like for you, Leo, and I to be in a litter together, so please make a kit (though I'd also like to have the full warrior name as well). My kit's name is Salmonkit, our mother is Willownose, and our father is the deputy, Hawkfoot. :) Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 21:04, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know! I've read the prologue already heh, so I'll prob check out chapter 1 tomorrow (it's past midnight so x3) And I hope you aren't making things short because I said you write a lot! That's a good thing, it just is a bit overwhelming on the wiki (books have pages to break up the prose, wikis are just scrolling heh). Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 05:19, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I've read chapter one, and aside from just grammatical things (mainly with commas heh), it was really good! I'll checkout chapter two tomorrow :3 Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 02:43, March 9, 2015 (UTC) You may have used them right, I'm not sure, it just seemed odd to me x3 Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 04:07, March 9, 2015 (UTC)